nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Rocketslime 1 1/Archive 16
Hello Hi. I was wondering if you could help me make just one page on my wiki. It would mean a lot especially since I am new to Wikia and I am the only editor on my wiki. http://thevideogamedatabase.wikia.com/wiki/TheVideoGameDatabase_Wiki Thank you this means the world to me!Xboxandrotr (talk) 23:57, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Thanks!Xboxandrotr (talk) 00:14, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Sprites Can you tell me how to show my pokemon sprites. I got HeartGold and White but I have now clue about the pokemon sprites.Golden Manda (talk) 03:03, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Sprites The ones on your profile page or the pokemon wiki.Golden Manda (talk) 03:14, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Image can you add photo to Sonic Chaos? I cannot sign up or register because i'm not teen (13). 11:11, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Walkthroughs I think if we're going to have walkthroughs, it has to not be in mainspace. Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 23:57, December 3, 2012 (UTC) :I like how you think. Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 01:02, December 4, 2012 (UTC) ::You genius! I think that's an excellent idea! Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 01:18, December 4, 2012 (UTC) :::Thanks so much. Can I please borrow some templates here and put them on MarioWikia and such with minor edits? Thanks. Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 01:58, December 5, 2012 (UTC) ::::Excellent work like always, Rocketslime. So, what's Nintendo Resources's URL going to be? Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 02:01, December 5, 2012 (UTC) :::::I turned on the chat feature for easier communication, k? Also, use ?useskin=wikia to access it with Monobook. Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 02:08, December 5, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Sounds fair. Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 00:46, December 7, 2012 (UTC) Unused Nintendo Power images I dealt with all the unused Nintendo Power images I could find and placed them in the proper articles. If you come across any more, let me know. Thanks again. http://images.wikia.com/nintendo/en/images/c/c5/DubyaScott---font2.png 'Profile – Talk – ' 01:34, December 4, 2012 (UTC) Re Re: Page Request System Maybe a edit request system too? Maybe both edit and page request systems could be one system just split into two parts. Just a thought. The BitMaster (talk) 18:24, December 5, 2012 (UTC) Wikkii Since you told me about it, I decided to make my own wiki here; http://gameboycolor.gamewiki.me/wiki/Game_Boy_Color_Wiki What do you think? I'm called Gaz, Taster of Pork there. Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 01:44, December 7, 2012 (UTC) :Also, wanna have it an alliance wiki or a spinoff wiki? Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 20:41, December 7, 2012 (UTC) ::Neat job. Also, I am known as Gaz, Taster of Pork there, k? Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 23:08, December 7, 2012 (UTC) Reply I'll try to help out. Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 16:26, December 8, 2012 (UTC) Request Can you please help out on the Monobook skin on my GBC wiki? I made you sysop. Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 17:16, December 8, 2012 (UTC)